Make a choice
by Mayils
Summary: Tout est entre les mains de Lucas. Il doit faire un choix, même s'il est évident pour lui. Quand le triangle amoureux perd un des ses 3 sommets... BL OneShot.


Après le final de la saison 3...Brooke sait que Peyton aime Lucas. Peyton sait qu'elle aime Lucas. Mais Lucas n'est au courant de rien lui.

* * *

Peyton arriva au lycée le lundi matin après le mariage de Haley et Nathan, le mariage Naley comme elle aimait l'appeler.

Enfant, elle n'avait jamais trépigné pour ne pas aller à l'école ; adolescente, non plus. Mais ce jour-là, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir simplement s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dormir. Dormir, dormir jusqu'à oublier ces derniers jours, dormir jusqu'à se rendre compte que finalement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et constater que Brooke est encore sa meilleure amie et que ses affaires sont encore ici, dans sa chambre, constater qu'elle n'aime pas Lucas, constater que Jake a accepté de l'épouser…

Mais non, ce matin dans les couloirs de Tree Hill High School, Peyton Saywer n'avait pas de meilleure amie nommée Brooke, Peyton Saywer était amoureuse de Lucas et Peyton Saywer n'allait pas devenir Mrs Jake Jagielski. Et elle se haïssait pour ça.

Elle marchait en regardant ses vieilles Converse noires et quand elle leva son regard, elle croisa celui de Brooke qui parlait avec Lucas. Le Lucas de Brooke, pas celui de Peyton.

« J'ai dû rater quelque chose pendant mon voyage en voiture avec ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? » demanda le jeune homme à sa petite amie après avoir surpris le regard d'indifférence que Brooke avait adressé à Peyton.

« Je crois que tu es le dernier à ne pas être au courant. Mais demande à Peyton. Je crois pas avoir la force de t'expliquer, et je crois pas que ce soit mon rôle. » lui répondit-elle, sans la moindre trace d'animosité dans la voix. Comme si elle était lasse et fatiguée de tout ça.

Lucas la regarda sans comprendre.

-

« Salut Lucas » dit timidement Peyton en apercevant le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle à la pause déjeuner.

« Salut » Il s'assit en face d'elle. « Ecoute, Brooke m'a conseillé de venir te parler. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez en froid et apparemment je fais partie de l'histoire. Hey, pleure pas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Peyton ? » demanda Lucas, s'alarmant de la voir pleurer ainsi, pour aucune raison apparente.

Pourquoi Brooke n'avait pas monté Lucas contre elle ? Au lieu de la forcer à lui dire qu'elle l'aime !

« Rien, laisse tomber. » dit précipitamment la jeune femme en se levant. « Ca n'a aucune importance de toutes façons. »

« Attends, Brooke et toi vous faîtes la tête, ça n'est pas rien ! Vous êtes amies depuis toujours ! » dit Lucas en se levant à son tour, un peu irrité que tout le monde le laisse dans le noir total. « La seule fois où je vous ai vu en froid, c'était parce que toi et moi on était amou… »

Il arrêta net sa phrase, comprenant la situation. Il se rassit et mit sa tête entre ses mains, comme il le faisait toujours lors d'un problème.

« Tu as ta réponse Lucas » lança Peyton d'une toute petite voix, en se rasseyant en face de Lucas.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait en restant là, devant lui. Peut-être qu'il lui dise que quelque chose entre eux était encore possible…Pourtant elle avait été sincère avec Brooke en lui disant qu'elle n'attendait pas que Lucas ait les même sentiments à son égard. Elle était sincère en lui disant que cette fois-ci, sa priorité était de rester son amie, pas de lui "voler" son petit ami.

Lucas releva la tête et parvient à articuler difficilement. « De-. Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand je t'aime ? Je sais pas, peut-être que j'ai jamais cessé de le faire depuis que je te connais ! J'en sais rien. »

« Mais Jake et le type de Fall Out Boy ? »

« Je sais pas ! C'est trop compliqué, je les aimais aussi ! Mais ils ont tous fuit. Tous les hommes dans ma vie s'en vont ! Mon père, Jake, Pete…Sauf toi, Lucas. »

« C'était pas parce que je t'avais sauvé que tu m'as embrassé pendant la prise d'otage, hein ? »

« Je crois pas, non. »

Un silence pesant suivit. Lucas regardait fixement une point sur la table, tandis que Peyton continuait à pleurer en silence. La lycéenne inspira profondément et ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sortit.

« Tu vas me détester de te dire ça mais, je t'aime. »

« Je suis désolé, je- je ressens pas la même chose. »

« Brooke me déteste en plus. »

« Je pense pas qu'elle te déteste. Tu es sa meilleure amie, et tu l'étais bien avant que j'arrive dans vos vies, elle ne te détestera jamais au fond d'elle. Je m'en veux, c'était à cause de moi que vous ne vous parliez plus et aujourd'hui, c'est encore à cause de moi ! »

« C'est pas de ta faute si je suis amoureuse de toi. Tu m'as pas forcé » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire sans joie.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi Peyton »

« Quoi ? Mais si, je le sais bien ! Si j'en étais pas sûre, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit, et encore moins à Brooke ! » lança Peyton, toute étonnée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Non, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu m'aimes parce que je suis le seul à ne pas t'avoir abandonnée. »

Peyton baissa la tête. Elle était troublée par les paroles de Lucas.

« On aurait sûrement vécu quelque chose de génial l'année dernière. Mais peut-être que ça ne devait pas se faire. Et maintenant je suis trop heureux avec Brooke pour la perdre ou pire, la faire souffrir. »

« Je sais Lucas. Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu me tombes dans les bras. »

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être à ta place en ce moment. Excuse moi, Peyton. Si je t'ai fait espérer quoique ce soit, c'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Lucas se leva, triste de toute cette histoire.

« C'était inévitable, hein ? » dit Peyton.

Il se retourna, un air interrogateur sur son visage.

« Dans notre petit triangle amoureux, un de nous devait souffrir, c'était inévitable. »

Lucas ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison.

« Est-ce que ça va tout changer ce que je viens de te dire ? Pour notre amitié je veux dire. » continua la jeune femme.

« J'adorerai que ça ne change rien, mais la vie n'est pas comme ça… Tu trouveras quelqu'un Peyton et tu seras heureuse. »

Et il partit, laissant la jeune femme blonde seule. Et à ce moment, en plus de se haïr, Peyton haït sa vie.

-

Lucas téléphona à Brooke, il voulait la retrouver pour lui parler et la serrer dans ses bras. Il était sur le terrain de basket en plein air quand il composa son numéro. Mais il la vit, là assise par terre, sur la ligne des 3 points.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda la jolie brune.

Lucas hocha la tête et s'assit en tailleur, en face d'elle.

« Tu le savais, hein ? » demanda-t-il

« De quoi ? »

« Que je resterai avec toi, même en sachant ce que ressent Peyton pour moi. » dit Lucas, avec de la reconnaissance dans la voix.

« Je sais que je te fais des crises de jalousie, mais au fond de moi je sais que tu es sincère, que c'est moi que tu aimes. Je te fais confiance Lucas, mais j'ai du mal à le montrer. »

« Non, tu l'as montré aujourd'hui, en me forçant à choisir. Même si ce n'était pas réellement un choix à faire. Je suis heureux avec toi, j'ai pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Je sais que c'est toi qu'il me faut. »

Brooke sourit. Elle sourit parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour, celui qu'elle était prête à recevoir toute sa vie. Et elle sourit parce que cet amour-là, c'était Lucas, le garçon le plus merveilleux de la terre. Et Lucas, dans les bras de son âme sœur, sourit parce qu'il savait que si leur couple pouvait survivre à un triangle amoureux, il survivrait à tout. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, comme pour dire qu'il ne la laisserait jamais seule.

Quand ils se lâchèrent, Brooke lut quelque chose dans le regard de Lucas.

« Non, je peux pas lui pardonner comme ça Lucas. Je lui avais donné une seconde chance, elle m'avait promis de plus me faire de mal…J'arriverai pas à lui accorder ma confiance une troisième fois. »

« Prends ton temps, c'est pas grave. Je comprends…et elle comprendra aussi. »

Le couple se sourit tristement.

-

Les mois passèrent. Peyton était toujours triste. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit cette fille brune qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours s'approcher d'elle, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

* * *

Je ne serai pas là jusqu'au 23 juillet, mais laissez moi des review. Je serai ravie de vous répondre à mon retour. ;) Bonnes vacances.


End file.
